rotarycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Extractor
The extractor is the second tier resource processing machine (a grinder is the first). It has 4 stages and a minimum of a 50% chance of doubling the result per stage, meaning on average each unit of most ores will create roughly 5 flakes (your luck may vary) which bake directly into ingots (or equivalent final form). Note that diamond, redstone and lapis are included into these ores, as long as you use a silk touch pick to harvest them. Rotarycraft Handbook Description The extractor is used to get more material out of ore. First, it grinds ore to dust, then mixes it with water to form a slurry, then presses that slurry through a filter to obtain a liquid solution, then burns the result to obtain ore flakes. These flakes can be smelted in a furnace to obtain a unit of the ore's material. Each stage in the extractor has a 50% chance of doubling the output. The machine's requirements are complex and vary from stage to stage, but a supply of water and 512 Nm of torque at 8192 rad/s will run all four stages. Requirements Note: You must satisfy both the minimum power requirement and the secondary requirement (torque or speed) for a stage to run. The values marked with * are derived from this requirement. That means unless you supply both the highest torque required and the highest speed required at once (as stated in the handbook), not all stages will run at once. You will likely be unable to produce the 4 MW of power that this requires when you first build your extractor, so you will need to rely on your engineering ingenuity to devise a solution... or sneak a look at the tips & tricks section. Ore Multiplication Most ores, including all of the vanilla ores, have a 50% chance to double every stage, leading to a net 5.0625x increase in ore yield. Upgrading an extractor with a bedrock drill increases the chance of doubling the first stage to 100% yielding an overall ore multiplication of 6.75x. Nether ores, due to their natural double yield, have a 80% chance of doubling, yielding an average of 10.4976x without a bedrock drill upgrade and 11.664x with it. Finally, rare ores - currently Emerald, Iridium, Platinum, Sunstone, Moonstone and Amethyst - have a whopping 90% duplication chance and 13.0321x average yield without the upgrade and 13.718x with the bedrock drill upgrade. The final flakes, when smelted, produce the same number of final items as the parent ore block normally drops (on average). For example, redstone drops 3-5 redstone dust per ore block, so the redstone flakes produce 4 dust per smelt. Other ores that yield extra include: *Lapis Lazuli (6) *Certus Quartz (3) *ThaumCraft shards (4) *Forestry Apatite (3) *RailCraft Saltpeter (2) *RedPower Nikolite (5) *MFFS Monazit/Forcicium (4) *DartCraft Power Ore/Force Gems (3) *RailCraft Sulfur (3) *ReactorCraft Fluorite (6) *Ars Magica Chimerite (2) *MagicCrops Essence (4) *QCraft Quantum Ore (2) Bonus Products Some ores produce additional resources in the final stage of the Extractor. These materials are those which are often found along with the parent material in real-life ore, or which are provided by processing machines from other mods. *Gold: Silver Flakes (12.5%) *Iron: Tungsten flakes (2.5%) *Coal: Pitchblende Flakes if ReactorCraft is present; otherwise, Uranium Flakes if IC2 is present; otherwise, gunpowder (6.25%) *Copper: Gold Flakes (12.5%) *Lead: Nickel Flakes (25%) *Silver: Iridium Flakes if IC2 is present (1%) *Platinum: Iridium Flakes if IC2 is present (6.25%) *Nickel: Platinum Flakes (50%) *Sodalite: Aluminum Flakes (100%) *Pyrite: Sulfur Flakes (40%) *Bauxite: Aluminum Flakes (25%) *Iridium: Platinum Flakes (50%) *Tungsten: Iron Flakes (75%) *Osmium: Iron Flakes (12.5%) *Lapis: Aluminum Powder (12.5%) *Ruby: Aluminum Flakes (6.25%) *Sapphire: Aluminum Flakes (6.25%) *Certus Quartz: Nether Quartz Flakes (50%) *Nether Quartz: Certus Quartz Flakes (6.25%) *Redstone: Aluminum Powder (25%) Angular Transducer Output *Power received from *Input power and speed Screwdriver Usage Duration of Operation Formula Stage 1: Time(in ticks) = 900 - 60 × log₂ (speed) + 1 Stage 2: Time(in ticks) = 400 - 20 × log₂ (speed) + 1 Stage 3: Time(in ticks) = 600 - 30 × log₂ (speed) + 1 Stage 4: Time(in ticks) = 1200 - 80 × log₂ (speed) + 1 Tips & Tricks *Early on, powering this can be tricky. Industrial coils can work. A setup of shaft junctions and multi-directional clutches can be used to route power through multiple paths of gearboxes and may be useful (if complex) in maintaining a more static setup. *Once the player can make a CVT, all four stages can be powered by as little as 4 steam engines' combined power (though more power is recommended to speed up the slower stages). *The bare minimum to run all stages simultaneously without a CVT is equivalent to two Microturbine engines. *Toggling the redstone signal for a CVT for complete extractor automation can be done using a loop of dispenser or hopper timers. Or the output of a Redstone Comparator. Or four lines of code in a Computercraft terminal. Actual implementation is left up to the player. *External pipes (including mods such as BC, AE, TE, etc) can only input into the ore slot, and only take from the final 2 slots (stage 4 output slot and stage 4 special output slot). Manual placement of items can be put in at the top row of inputs in the GUI. The vanilla hopper is also able to insert into all top row slots. *A single Certus Quartz Ore (via bedrock pickaxe or silk touch) can make as many as 48 Certus Quartz as of v13+, greatly helping the construction of ME systems. *The Extractor only supports ores that are entered into the Ore Dictionary and have been deemed useful by the mod; for this reason, some mod ores, such as those from Biomes O'Plenty, are not able to be processed. *RotaryCraft uses the real-world names of the ores where they exist; this means that Thermal Expansion "Shiny" is in fact Platinum, and its "Ferrous" is Nickel. *Initial 4x to 5x multiplication may not seem to be the most productive one on ores like lapis and redstone which can give up to 6 units when broken by a pick, but when their flakes are baked in the oven, additional 6x and 4x yield respectively is applied to each flake.